marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Kurt
|movie = Ant-Man Ant-Man and the WaspAnt-Man & The Wasp: David Dastmalchian Confirmed to Return |actor = David Dastmalchian |status = Alive}} Kurt is a friend of Scott Lang and Luis who works as the team's hacker during heists. Biography Meeting Scott Lang While staying at Luis' apartment with his friend Dave, Kurt was introduced to Scott Lang, who had recently been released from prison after serving a three year sentence for breaking into the Vistacorp Headquarters and returning the money they have stolen. Luis introduced Lang to Kurt and Dave and hinted to him that they wanted his help for their upcoming heist, but Lang insisted that he was not interested in returning to crime as he intended to go straight, getting a honest job.Ant-Man Robbing Hank Pym When Scott Lang's attempt at getting a job at Baskin-Robbins resulted in him getting fired, he reluctantly agreed to assist the team in the heist. They had a meeting where they discussed the details of the plan to rob billionaire Hank Pym's home as Luis had received important information about the layout of the house, including the safe which potentially housed millions of dollars. Kurt was given the job of ensuring that the security systems were not operational ahead of the heist. The heist went underway and Kurt sat in the van with Luis and Dave while Scott Lang broke into the Pym Residence and looked for the safe. Lang continued to update the team as he found and destroyed the safe, only to find what appeared to be a strange Motorcycle Suit inside. Disappointed, Lang made it back to the van with the suit and Dave drove them back to Luis' apartment. Recruited by Hank Pym A few days after their initial heist, Kurt, Dave and Luis were invited back to the Pym Residence for coffee. There they learned that Scott Lang had been working with Hank Pym and his daughter Hope van Dyne with the intention of breaking into Pym Technologies and stealing the weaponised Yellowjacket Suit from the insane CEO Darren Cross. Pym discussed their professionalism and chances of succeeded in their mission, although Kurt stayed mostly quiet, Dave and Luis defended their skills. Shortly after their coffee, Scott Lang stepped back into the room wearing the Ant-Man Suit they had once stolen. Everyone was initially impressed by the look of the suit, and were then amazed when Lang demonstrated the suit's shrinking abilities, which Kurt called the work of gypsies. The night before the heist, Kurt and the rest of the team got together to finalise the details of the plan, which would have Kurt disabling the security systems for Lang as he made his way through the facility, although Hank Pym continued to question the likelihood of them succeeding. Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters The plan went underway and while Luis posed as a security guard, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne spoke to Darren Cross and Scott Lang snuck into Pym Technologies via the water line, Kurt stayed in van with Dave so he could hack into the security systems while Dave prepared to drive them away. Things almost immediately went wrong however when Dave spotted Pym being stopped by Police Officers Jim Paxton and Gale, Dave helped Pym by jumping into the police car and driving it away, distracting the police officers long enough for Pym to enter the building. While Kurt and Dave celebrated their distraction of the police, they accidentally pressed the horn which alerted them to their location. While they attempted to hide while Kurt finished his hack, they were soon pulled out of the van and were nearly handcuffed, Kurt barely managed to finish the hack before being dragged away from his laptop. They managed to escape when explosions and gunfire were heard which distracted the police, allowing Dave and Kurt to pick up Luis and escape. When they heard that Scott Lang was fighting Darren Cross at his ex-wife's home and his young daughter Cassie Lang was now in danger, Dave drove the team to the location, intending to help as best they could. When they arrived however they discovered the house was surrounded by police officials, not wishing to be arrested, Dave drove the car backwards and made an awkward retreat. Abilities *'Hacker': Kurt is a skilled hacker, able to bypass Pym Technologies Headquarters' advanced security systems. Relationships Allies *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Partner *Luis - Partner *Dave - Partner *Hope van Dyne *Hank Pym - Employer Enemies *Jim Paxton *Gale *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket † Trivia *Upon seeing his audition, Paul Rudd was so convinced by David Dastmalchian's Russian accent that he was surprised to learn that he was actually American and that they had both grown up in the same city.DAVID DASTMALCHIAN & ANT-MAN! - FAT MAN ON BATMAN 021 References Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Heroes